<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can We Kiss Forever? by sebbie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365514">Can We Kiss Forever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbie/pseuds/sebbie'>sebbie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JD in the Pink Pajamas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack Fic (kind of), F/F, Fluff, I guess JD’s middle name is now Michael, Pre-Relationship, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbie/pseuds/sebbie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Does JD regret the pink pajamas?</p><p>No.</p><p>Has he seen too much cat videos that Heather and Veronica are starting to look like the CGI-tragedy that is Cats?</p><p>Most definitely.</p><p>The minutes goes by, agonizingly slow and boring.</p><p>A notification pops up on his screen. It’s a message from Duke. JD glares at it.</p><p>“Operation Chansaw is a go.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara (Implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JD in the Pink Pajamas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can We Kiss Forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="%E2%80%9C">The gay that inspired it all.</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD feels betrayed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">He feels very, extremely, incredibly, seriously </span> <em> <span class="s2">betrayed</span></em><span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">This was supposed to be a </span> <span class="s2">group</span> <span class="s1"> hangout. Not a JD-watches-cat-videos-while-Veronica-and-Heather-cuddle hangout. </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">JD sneaks a glance at the two girls. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Okay, fine</em>.</span> <span class="s1"> They weren’t quite cuddling. It’s not like having your head on someone’s lap while they run their fingers through your hair is considered cuddling.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Not.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">At.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em>Fucking</em>.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">It was supposed to be a </span> <span class="s2"><em>group</em>. <em>hang</em>. <em>out</em>.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Except, Duke just had to call Heather and say she and Mac saw a new movie playing that they wanted to watch.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">We’ll catch up</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Fine. <em>That’s fine.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Because then they could’ve just waited for Betty and Martha to arrive.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Then, Martha calls Veronica and, “</span> <span class="s2">Well, we saw Heather and Heather and decided to just wait for them so we can all drive there together.</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Of course, that’s when JD bursts into the room after he’d somehow managed to get himself into one of Heather’s pajamas (a very comfortable, glaringly pink pair of satin pajamas).</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His shenanigans proved to be a very effective distraction. Heather had been too busy chasing him to be pissed off at the four girls for making a spur of the moment decision. And Veronica was just trying to keep the two from actively killing each other to even think about dragging their four friends out of the mall.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, they did manage to tire themselves out. And by that point, it became abundantly clear that there was no way their friends would be joining them any time soon.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Does JD regret the pink pajamas?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">No.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Has he seen too much cat videos that Heather and Veronica are starting to look like the CGI-tragedy that is </span> <em> <span class="s2">Cats</span></em><span class="s1">?</span></p><p class="p2">Most definitely.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The minutes go by, agonizingly slow and boring. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A notification pops up on his screen. It’s a message from Duke. JD glares at it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Operation Chansaw is a go.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD suppresses a scoff.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Duke texts him again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You can do it. We believe in you! -Mac”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Remember, this is for our sanity. :) -Betty”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD waits for a minute but no more texts come. He lets out a quiet huff. Then, from his lounging perch on Heather’s bed, he suddenly shoots up and claps his hand loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I got it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Neither Veronica nor Heather flinch or bother to look at him. JD’s excitement dulls for a few seconds. He presses his lips together and narrows his eyes at the two girls.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD waits for acknowledgement. A beat passes... then, another. Unsurprisingly, none comes. He rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Oh, woe it is to be the third-wheel</span></em>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD settles back, if only for a few moments, to study the two girls who looked perfectly content to let him hog the bed as they settled on Heather’s way too lavish carpet.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chandler is laying on Veronica’s lap, hair sprawled rather dramatically as Veronica’s fingers run through them absentmindedly. JD’s gaze ends up getting pulled into the motion of Veronica’s hand. It was soothing and JD finds himself mesmerized.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD snorts.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As if.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">God</span><span class="s1">. This was all so disgustingly cute and domestic and</span> <span class="s1">gay, </span><span class="s2">and <em>please can’t they get a room already?</em></span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Oh wait.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">I’m</span> <em> <span class="s2"> in that room.</span> </em></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>Riiiiiiiiight</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>The plan</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There’s a plan and it involves JD being the poor shmuck who gets to bear the brunt of being the “Chansaw” third-wheel while their other friends gallivant in town or whatever.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD claps his hand again, a little harder, wincing as he does so. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I said,” he repeats, clearing his throat loudly, “I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Veronica ignores him, in favor of scrolling through whatever social media she was currently on. Chandler simply turns to the next page of her book.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD slumps. Tough crowd. He sighs and groans dramatically, then he sighs some more, still trying to get a reaction. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, devilishly handsome man speaking here?” He waves his arms at them impatiently.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather snorts inelegantly but doesn’t comment or remove her eyes from her reading. Veronica, on the other hand, looks at him with one raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure how to take you seriously when you’re wearing those.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather sneaks a look at him and snickers. JD puts a hand to his chest and tries his best to look massively affronted.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me, I believe these pajamas make me twice as charming.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You mean they make you look twice as pompous, Jason.” Heather rolls her eyes, her voice sounding sickeningly sweet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Good to know you admit to looking pompous, Chansey.” JD retorts without missing a beat. He waggles his eyebrows, laughing as Heather scrunches her nose in disgust.</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><em><span class="s2">Those</span> </em> <span class="s1"> are yours now. I’m not wearing them again,” Heather looks at JD, feigning gagging as she finally puts her book down. “And don’t call me Chansey, you’re the one in pink.”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Yeah,” Veronica agrees readily, “and anyway,” laughter starts creeping into her voice. “Heather’s not nearly as cute—</span> <span class="s2">AH!</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be a bitch, Veronica.” Heather says, smiling prettily even as her voice drips smugness. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Veronica doesn’t reply, only sticks her tongue out as she rubs her cheek. Low, soft laughter comes from Heather’s lips. She looked almost... affectionate. A stark contrast to Veronica’s glare of suspicion as the other girl pushes herself up to a sitting position.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A moment passes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Without looking, Heather pokes Veronica on the side, making the brunette jump.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Heather!” Veronica yelps at the same time Heather looks to JD with a self-satisfied smirk. “Alright, Jason, what’s your dumb idea now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD slaps his leg repeatedly for a drumroll. Then, proudly, he declares, “We should make a viral TikTok video!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His loud suggestion is met with silence. Veronica raises her eyebrows at him. Heather simply looks unimpressed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I was expecting a reaction.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I knew you were going to say something stupid,” Heather finally replies, looking like she was getting ready to lay back down again. “I didn’t think it was going to be uninteresting too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You haven’t even heard the whole idea yet,” JD pouts exaggeratedly. Then he gives Heather a look that he hoped was challenging. “Unless you’re too scared to see where my idea goes?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather narrows her eyes at him, lips pursed, thinking. Veronica pipes up, a warning in her voice. “<em>JD</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No one’s gonna die,” JD answers with his most angelic grin, one hand raised as if to make promise. “Well, not unless you count death by mortification.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Understanding dawns on Veronica. She sighs tiredly. “Heather, before you agree, I want you to know you’re going to regret whatever JD’s going to suggest next.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather laughs, looking at JD like a cat seeing prey. Her eyes follow him as he gets off the bed. “I can’t say no to anything that would potentially embarrass Jason.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Great!” Jason snatches his phone from where he dropped it on the bed, fiddles with the stand on his case, and sets it up. “Heather, pick a song. One of us is calling our crush today!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Veronica gives Heather an <em>are you sure you want to do this? </em></span> <span class="s1">look before opening Spotify on her phone and giving it to Heather.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why not do this when everyone’s together?” Heather asks, frowning as she goes over Veronica’s music. “More people to embarrass then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He’s been pestering us for a week now. You’re the only one who hasn’t rejected him yet.” Veronica responds in JD’s stead. “I’ve already told him if he wanted to call his crush so badly he should stop dragging people into his bullshit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, I was trying to get <em>you</em></span>
  <span class="s1"> to call your crush.” JD is all smiles, looking like the perfect picture of sweetness and innocence, the kind only Satan’s minions could pull off.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t want to call your crush, Veronica?” Heather pauses her search, looking at the aforementioned girl curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I, uh,” Veronica begins to stammer, pointedly avoiding Heather’s stare in favor of glaring at JD. “I’m just not sure she’ll appreciate being confessed to like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah,” is Heather’s only response, nodding and a making a hum of understanding. The frown etched on her face is nearly unnoticeable as she goes back to scrolling through Veronica’s music library.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t we do something else?” Veronica tries, only to be met with JD and Heather forcefully shouting “No!” at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Okay, I know JD’s been desperate for this for weeks.” Veronica says, shaking her head. “But why are <em>you</em> so interested?”</p><p class="p1">Heather’s face turns a shade of pink at the question. “I’m not backing down now.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After JD’s sure his phone isn’t going to topple over and that the camera is pointed in the right direction, he hits record and walks over to Heather and Veronica. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The song is already playing when he plops down beside Heather.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So, obviously I get to point first because I’m the brilliant mastermind.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not brilliant for stealing an idea off of the internet, Jason.”Heather rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Like you’re any more original for picking the exact same song from that gay ‘call your crush’ TikTok video?” JD scoffs, then smirking at Heather. “Are you trying to tell us something, Chan-Chan?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather’s eye twitches, looks at JD like she was seconds away from strangling him. “Yes. I’m trying to tell you to get ready to start pointing because the instrumental just started.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sure thing.” JD waggles his eyebrows again, then points at Heather like he’s already won.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sixteen seconds and counting down.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather points at Veronica without tearing her scowl away from JD’s smug smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Veronica sighs and points at JD.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Veronica, do make sure your finger lands Jason when the time comes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The brunette rolls her eyes. “Sure thing, your majesty.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Twelve seconds before the beat drops.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD’s expression remains a cross between smug, directed at Heather, and relaxed, like the possibility of having to call his crush on a random weekend afternoon doesn’t bother him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The three fall into relative silence. Their actions continue without pause.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Nine seconds left.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD look even more smug.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seven seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather looks even more determined.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Five seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Veronica looks even more like she wants to be anywhere but that room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The calming notes of the music is belied by the tension amongst the trio. The phone recording their shenanigans goes unnoticed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Three.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather’s and Veronica’s movement are faster now.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Two.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The lazy smirk doesn’t fall from JD’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">One.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD’s finger ends up pointed at Heather in the same moment the beat comes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">No!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the matter, Heather?” JD’s smirk widens into a taunting grin. “Scared of rejection?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather’s cheeks, all the way to the tips of her ears, turns into a shade of red that rivals her scrunchie. “Of course not!” She screeches haughtily, though her expression says otherwise. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Veronica, frowning, reaches for her phone. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Heather.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Come’n, Ronnie,” JD half-whines, reaching across Heather to poke Veronica. “Don’t spoil the fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Veronica mutters something under her breath that sounded suspiciously similar to an</span> <em><span class="s2">I told you so</span> </em> <span class="s1"> directed at Heather. The blonde doesn’t react to either Veronica’s comment or JD invading her personal space.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Veronica turns the music off a few seconds shy of its ending.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>They say when you call my name, I felt</em>—</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Just do it Heather!” <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">If it weren’t for the shit-eating look on JD’s face, he’d have sounded like he was begging. “Rip off the band-aid. Call your crush! Carpe diem your relationship into existence!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The look Heather throws JD is acidic. She shoves him. “Just get my fucking phone, Dean.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD looks very happy to comply. He scrambles to his feet to get the phone from the table where Heather left it to charge.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Here ya go, your majesty.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather only glares at him, then at the phone in her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather starts fiddling with her phone, trying to buy time. ”Shit.” She goes through her contacts painstakingly slow. “Fuck.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather continues to mutter expletives under her breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, you’re really worried about this.” JD suddenly says, tone going from smug to something closer to amazement.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of, course I am!” Heather seethes, sending JD another glare poisonous enough to make him feel like he might drop dead at any moment if not for the sheer look of panic on the blonde’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather gets up and starts pacing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“This is stupid.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, <em>of course</em> it’s stupid.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Jason <em>you</em> are the epitome of stupid.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather keeps pacing. JD keeps his lips pressed tight. Veronica looks like she’s about to take pity on Heather when the girl suddenly stops in her tracks, her back to the other two people in the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Then, Veronica’s phone starts ringing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">JD’s jaw drop. His eyes widen. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Holy fuck this is actually happening.</span> </em></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather looked like she stopped breathing. Her shoulders are hunched, tensed. She’s gripping the phone so tightly JD can see her hand shake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Heather </span>still hasn’t turned to face them. JD’s eyes flit back and forth between the two girls expectantly, mouth still agape. Veronica can’t seem to tear her eyes from her phone screen.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Then, sounding a little breathless and a whole lot of disbelieving, Veronica finally says in a small voice. “Heather, you’re calling me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s not a question.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD swears he hears Heather letting out a shaky breath. He watches as her shoulders drop, his full attention on Heather as she turns around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Time seems to slow down. JD swears things shouldn’t be as dramatic as it should be for </span> <span class="s2">him, </span><span class="s1">except </span> <em><span class="s2">it is</span></em><span class="s2">. And</span><span class="s1"> Heather looks like she’s turning around in slow motion. Hair following the movement, a graceful, flowing sight to behold, revealing—</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The Demon Queen of Westerburg looking more terrified than JD’s ever seen her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather Chandler hasn’t been the Demon Queen in a long time, and seeing her now, with tears brimming in her eyes as she looks at Veronica expectantly, he remembers why.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Heather?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Veronica’s shaky voice as well as the open look of vulnerability on Heather’s face makes JD’s heart clench. Suddenly, he regrets pushing. Regrets agreeing to the plan in the first place. He should’ve insisted they let the two girls come into it naturally instead of forcing it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">He should be making an exit now. Or trying to break the tension. Or, or, or, </span> <em><span class="s2">or</span> <span class="s2">something! </span></em> <span class="s1">But he’s stuck on that senselessly soft carpet and he’s frozen and </span> <em> <span class="s2">holy fuck</span> </em> <span class="s1"> his heart is beating way too hard. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The phone stops ringing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather smiles, a small pained thing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> “You didn’t answer your phone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">JD can almost believe he didn’t hear Heather’s voice get caught in her throat.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Veronica opens her mouth but can’t find her voice. She brings her lips together and grits her teeth. She doesn’t look angry, just pensive.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A moment passes, an eternity of breathless anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Veronica shakes her head, she looks down at her phone and begins scrolling. Her disbelief now colored with wonder. “I just, I—“ Then, as if steeling herself. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Heather</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” The emphasis on the name could almost be mistaken for a hitch in her voice. “My feelings aren’t a joke. I—”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, I’m being serious!” Heather explodes, cutting Veronica off. She sounded both offended and defensive.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">Veronica doesn’t reply. She stares down at her phone. </p><p class="p2">Heather continues to speak, voice soft and hurt and searching. “You know I wouldn’t joke about something this important. Not anymore. I couldn’t. I—”</p><p class="p2">She’s cut off by her phone’s ringtone.</p><p class="p2">Heather looks down and sees Veronica’s name flashing on the screen. She startles, eyes widening a fraction.</p><p class="p2">”Looks like an important call,” Veronica says, voice barely above a whisper. “You should answer it.”</p><p class="p2">A tiny burst of laughter erupts from Heather’s lips, sounding surprised and hopeful.</p><p class="p2">She answers the call.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Veronica.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Heather.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">At this, JD lets out a loud sigh of relief. He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until that moment. Then, trying to break the tension he was feeling and the panic still drumming in his chest he says, “See, I told you my idea was brilliant.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After those words shakily tumble out his lips, loud screaming can be heard coming from outside of Heather’s house. It sounded a lot like cheering, punctuated by someone repeatedly hitting a car horn.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather hurries to her window to see what’s up. Veronica and JD come up behind her. Veronica presses herself close against Heather, one arm sneaking around the taller girl’s waist. Heather leans against Veronica instinctively, turning to look at the brunette with a smile, ruckus temporarily forgotten until what was distinctively Duke’s voice pierced the air with a loud</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations, you hoes!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Followed by Mac screaming, “We can finally go on double dates!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And Martha adding, “We’re so happy for you, Ronnie! You too Heather!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All punctuated by Bettyrepeatedly hitting the horn on Duke’s Jeep and cheering incoherently.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck?” Veronica stares at the car parked in the Chandlers’ driveway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Heather abruptly disentangles herself from Veronica and rushes to her bed. She grabs JD’s phone to look at it and ends up shouting at its owner. “Jason </span> <em> <span class="s2">Michael </span> </em> <span class="s1">Dean is this Facebook <em>fucking </em></span> <span class="s2">live</span><span class="s1">?!”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uhhhhhh,” JD gulps. “Only four people can see it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The celebration outside continues. Behind him, Jason hears Betty scream, “It was nice knowing you JD!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather chucks JD’s phone at him with a growl. He fumbles, barely managing to keep it from possibly smashing into the window. “Mother of shit!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, his little fumble saves him. He ducks easily just as Veronica’s arms swing to pin him in place. He starts running towards Heather’s door,narrowly missing Heather, who’s now trying to grab him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t I get a thank you?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He throws the door open and stumbles out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll get a thank you after I strangle you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heather’s threat follows him down the corridor.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“If it’s any consolation you guys were adorable!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As he’s rushing down the stairs, JD swears he hears Duke’s Jeep beginning to drive away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><em> <span class="s2">Oh, fucking </span> </em> <span class="s2">no</span><em><span class="s2">.</span> </em></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“JD, come back here you trench coat wearing ass!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Technically, I’m wearing pink satin pajamas!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD crashes into the front door of the Chandler’s house. He tosses it open and nearly crashes on the front porch. He catches a glance at Duke’s Jeep as it’s driving away. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Those</span> <span class="s1"> assholes!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">This was supposed to be a <em>group effort</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mac peers from the passenger side of the Jeep and shouts, “We’re sorry, JD!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JD feels very, extremely, incredibly, seriously betrayed <em>indeed</em>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote the entire thing on my phone while walking around campus getting signatures for my leave request. Fun times.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>